Everything Wrong with Gravity Falls
by Animation101
Summary: Don t get me wrong, Gravity Falls is a great show. That doesn t mean it s without sin. Parody of the YouTube channel CinemaSins.
1. Tourist Trapped

**Everything Wrong With**

**Tourist Trapped**

**Spoilers! **

**(Duh)**

I`m just going to put this sin here. Why did it take Gravity Falls Season 2 a year? Bugs me.

Why do the two kids running around at the BBQ look like Dipper and Mabel? Are they Clones?!

Why do the people not notice Dipper and Mabel in the golf cart? Screaming, No less?!

Or this Giant Shadow of a Monster that`s making tons of noise? They have to notice that.

How do Dipper, Mabel, and Stan in the opening not notice they`re standing in a foot?!

Sweaters not you have to plug into the wall are Sweaters you should not buy. Unless You`re Mabel.

Who puts Sunscreen only on their nose? If you live in Califonia, Please tell me.

Justin Bieber Poster

Why is Dipper just sweeping in one spot?

Mabel is a stalker.

I Like Turtles Refrence

About the Mermaid Skelton in the background. They clearly show that Mermaids do exsist in a later episode. So, is that…

Stan has big ears.

If that machine has been in a tree for who knows how long, I don`t think it would work.

So if "Norman" is a bunch of gnomes, why does Jeff talk like a zombie?

And is that Blood or Jam?!

Why do people just appear out of nowhere? Gompers then Mabel and now Soos!

Twilight Refrence.

How old are those gnomes? Mabel is 12. Those gnomes look like adults. This is really unsettling.

This Rainbow Gnome Meme is way too overrated.

**Sin Talley: 20**

**Punishment: GRAPPLING HOOK!**

**Do you like this? If you do, Here`s a cool thing for you. YOU can sumbit your own sins for the other episodes in the comments or in a Private Message. Just put the episode title and the sins. Next up, Legend of the Gobblewonker!**


	2. The Legend of the Gobblewonker

**Everything Wrong With**

**The Legend of the Gobblewonker**

**Spoilers!**

**(Duh)**

Those Pancakes look old.

The Cover of the Magazine is creepy. The guy with two faces or Gideon. Take your pick.

How would you breathe in the Hamster Ball?

Why did Mabel keep that beard hair?

That Milk Carton is Disturbing.

So is Grunkle Stan without his suit on.

Is punching that fish necessary?

Who fishes for 10 hours?!

How and why does Old Man Mcgucket have a Band-aid on his beard?

Everybody got some weird noses.

Scuttlebutt Island.

Why is the green traffic light in the dream sequence blue?

Mabel`s Face after the dream sequence.

Why does everybody appear at points in the story where they are needed?

The twins are "Jerks" to their Grunkle. (Submitted by Midnight`s Haze)

Soos speaks the truth about Horror movies.

If Dipper bought 17 cameras and disposable cameras cost $5. Then, that means he spent $85!

Why would Soos throw away two good cameras?!

Mabel is a jerk to cameras.

Grunkle Stan is a jerk.

Slenderman is not in this episode.

Indiana Jones Reference.

Chainsaws do not make that kind of noise

Grunkle Stan this is what people call Stranger Danger.

Jurassic Park Roar Sound Effect.

This show has a lot of disturbing faces. Well, seeing as Alex Hirsch did work on Flapjack.

Oh no! IT'S THE ClONES AGAIN!

Still punching that fish…

What the "heck" are people doing carrying glass over a busy lake?! (Submitted by Midnight`s Haze.)

How is Dipper just able to flip through the book and find a secret waterfall?

Soos without a shirt is disturbing.

Dipper has one more camera "To take pictures of the gobblewonker." Thank you again, plot convenience. (Submitted by Midnight`s Haze.)

Wait, it was a robot all along?! That`s cheap.

Soos is starting to become the New New Patrick.

So this old guy, who everyone believes is a psycho, builds huge robots that could destroy the world as we know it and no one has gotten him behind bars?! (Submitted by Midnight`s Haze.)

I love how the twins are not at all affected when the old guys says he`s building a death ray.

How is the boat still working?

Oh, wait. The police officers can`t even read. Never mind. (Submitted by Midnight`s Haze.)

Wait, Now you`re saying the gobblewonker is real?! WHAT?!

So, did the old guy model his gobblewonker after the real gobblewonker? That would explain the Pterodactyl. But, does that mean there`s a giant Shamebot running around?!

**Sin Talley: 40**

**Punishment: Having to look at Soos without a shirt.**

**(Put that thing back where it came from or so help me!)**

**Next Up: Headhunters!**


	3. Headhunters

**Everything Wrong With**

**Headhunters**

**Spoilers!**

**(Duh)**

Dipper, Why did you slap Mabel`s hand?

How is being crushed by a telephone box an accident?

Why would you have a duck be a detective? Seriously, ducks can`t talk! How do you know what it`s saying? (Submitted by Fangirlhappiness77)

Who in their right mind would eat a full tube of toothpaste that is seriously damaging to your health! (Submitted by Fangirlhappiness77)

Why does the toothpaste appear after Dipper says that Mabel ate toothpaste?

Wax John Wilkes Booth.

Now the Glue Gun!

Part Fairy Princess and Part Horse Fairy Princess. Sounds a lot like Adventure Time.

(Honey, Where are My Pants from the Lego Movie plays when Grunkle Stan is looking for his pants)

Mabel, Don`t eat paint!

Duck Racism.

Wax Figures are a "Jerk" to Wax Stan (Submitted by awesomenesshasar)

Cops are a "Jerk" to Dipper. (Submitted by awesomenesshasar)

How come they don`t notice the footprints BEFORE they`re on the case? (Submitted by awesomenesshasar)

Isn`t this the bar where SpongeBob goes in the SpongeBob Movie?

Wait, so Manly Dan broke a clock, wouldn`t that get him fined due to destruction of property or something? Then again since we`ve established that one of the cops can`t read…. (Submitted by Orochi`s Child)

Also, since the deputy can`t read and he seems incredibly dumb, Why is he a cop? Wouldn`t he still be in kindergarten or first grade? It just bugs me. (Submitted by Orochi`s Child)

How do they keep their jobs? (Submitted by Orochi`s Child)

Does Old Man Mcgucket have a pet gator?

Toby`s voice is annoying.

Why does Toby`s hat say Hat? Is this like WordWorld? And No, I don`t watch that.

Why would the news reporter make out with a cardboard lady, and got it on video. That is just disgusting. (Submitted by spiritcaster)

Wait, Soos, Dipper, AND Mabel all touched the axe, so why don`t ANY fingerprints show up?! (Submitted by awsomenesshasar)

I hate these Cops more than Gideon. YEAH, YOU HEARD RIGHT!

Why don`t the twins notice the hole in the wax figure`s shoes before?

Wax Coolio.

Earlier in the episode, one of the wax figures is holding an ax.

Haunted Garage Sale.

Why is there a random coffee pot?

Wax doesn`t melt that fast in the sun. (Submitted by awsomenesshasar)

Why "didn`t" wax Sherlock Holmes melt that fast in the sun when he was outside in the wax museum reopening? (Submitted by Lil Ol Gravity Falls)

Mabel just burned a living being to death.

Dipper is Mabel`s sidekick. Lol. (Submitted by Lil Ol Gravity Falls)

I don`t know Mabel. Who just stopped Wax Sherlock Holmes?

How did Larry King`s head get in the vent anyway? (Submitted by Lil Ol Gravity Falls)

**Sin Talley: 35**

**Punishment: Having Coffee spit in your face.**

**(They totally deserved it BTW)**


	4. The Hand that Rocks the Mabel

**Everything Wrong With**

**The Hand that Rocks the Mabel**

**Spoilers!**

**(Duh)**

I leave how the people just put the money in the bag and don`t check if it's gone.

So you people are mean to that poor tiger by giving him a fist? (Submitted by Fangirlhappiness77)

This show really needs to stop with the creepy whispers.

How did Gideon get that video of Stan?

If this was a bizarre version of the Mystery Shack I think you would see the Reverse Pines twins.

I never knew Flapjack did magic shows.

How did he get those doves to cooperate? We see he`s not good with animals, when he`s with Waddles.

OH GOD PLEASE NO NOT A SONG

How does he raise the people up if there`s no blue glow?

Gideon was never physic; he just used details around him to make observations. These people are really dumb not to see it. (Submitted by Fangirlhappiness77)

How is the old woman still sitting?

Creepy spying is creepy.

Bedazzling your face should be extremely painful. (Submitted by edgegirl131)

Why does Gideon start obsessing over Mabel after seeing her one time? (Submitted by edgegirl131)

Gideon steals Ken`s wardrobe from Toy Story 3.

Mabel looks like Jeff the Killer now.

X-Men Reference.

Dipper makes a fair point here but what about Marge Simpson?

Shouldn`t be an abandon factory due to the fight scene?

Did Gideon give Mabel those Opera glasses or does Mabel just have some?

Gideon possibly makes a reference to the Lion King? It`s Disney. Who Knows?

Gideon is creepy. Let`s just get that out of the way.

They meet two times and now they`re dating?!

Atari Reference.

I love how Gideon has a big hat for his hair. Wait, I hate Gideon. Never mind, I hate it.

I HATE how Gideon`s Horse is just allowed in the restaurant.

And Thus, Soos invented pairing names.

I HATE how Gideon and Mabel already have a magazine.

What`s up with the fountain that has the Gideon Fountain?

Stan is willing to marry his great niece to his mortal enemy just so he can get more money?! And I thought Mr. Krabs was bad…..

Did Gideon seriously put a letter in that bird's mouth?

Gideon makes a creepy face when he says soul mate.

Stan seems pretty quick to marry off Mabel to Gideon without consulting her or even her parents. (Submitted by Orochi`s Child)

MORE CREEPY FACES

I love how that club is just called The Club.

SO MANY CREEPY FACES

How is Gideon able to burn that picture?

Dipper is one of the smartest kids there and yet he isn`t suspicious of going into an abandon warehouse. (Submitted by Lioness Deity)

How does the door close without the blue glow?

Turning-the-chair-to-around-to-reveal-who-it-is-cliché. (Submitted by Lioness Deity)

Gideon with a doll of himself. (Submitted by Lioness Deity)

Is Gideon a fraud or not? He stated obvious stuff during the song, but "Now" states that he CAN read minds. Was he just playing everyone at the beginning?

How did Dipper do a roll like that?

Is that doll possessed?

I HATE how Gideon has lamb shears.

What does Gideon hope to accomplish by cutting out Dipper`s tounge? (Submitted by Orochi`s Child)

Mabel`s perfect timing to barge in on Gideon when`s he about to practically kill Dipper is the only reason Dipper`s still alive. (Submitted By Lioness Deity)

THE CREEPY FACES WILL NEVER END

**Sin Talley: 48**

**Punshiment: SEEING CREEPY FACE FOR ALL ETERNITY**


	5. The Inconvenicing

**Everything Wrong With**

**The Inconveniencing**

**(Spoilers!)**

**(Duh)**

Mabel, I think you do believe in ghosts, granted you saw Gnomes, Evil Wax Figures, and an Evil Psychic.

Also, Sitting on a globe is dangerous.

Dipper just probably killed his sister.

That Curtain is horribly placed.

Why does Stan have a ladder to the roof anyway? (Submitted by BillCipher5)

How could Wendy carry an umbrella, a lawn chair, and a cooler to this secret spot?!

Why is there a bull's eye on the totem pole? Did Wendy put it there?

Why is Dipper pretending to write something down?

When Dipper does the lamby lamby dance, he doesn't sing about grazing.

The game the teens are playing when they`re outside is wrong.

How is "That" an explosion? Are you blind Robbie? (Submitted by Axel Treehorn)

Why would Dipper want to sit in the front if Thompson is there instead of Wendy?

Listen to the boy's mom and stop punching the roof. (Submitted by BillCipher5)

Why does Dipper have a red marker in his mouth all of a sudden? I hope he didn't find that in the car.

Where`s Tambry in the car?

Is this some sitcom about Queen Elizabeth? (Submitted by Axel Treehorn)

Mabel is so cheerful about the talk of murder.

Dipper doesn't have a mouth when Wendy lightly punches him after he opens the door.

What kind of name is Smile Dip? (Submitted by Axel Treehorn)

Why is it just banned in North America?! That is LSD Candy. (Submitted by BillCipher5)

Why even sell that in the first place?! (Submitted by BillCipher5)

OH GOD HOW HORRIFYING

Dipper`s face when he`s closing the freezer.

Where does the brain thing go?

OH GOD HOW NOT AS HORRIFYING AS THE BRAIN THING

How is Grunkle Stan lazy enough to not look for the remote but not lazy enough to get him some ice cream?

I herby nominate Amoshina to be a mount in Disney Infinity 2.0. Granted because we already have the kitten fists.

How do just now the teens notice the outlines of the bodies? I mean they`re pretty big.

OH GOD HOW STILL NOT AS HORRIFYING AS THE BRAIN THING

Why is Thompson still playing?!

OH GOD YOU GET THE POINT

OH GOD TOUCAN SAM BECAME A CEREAL KILLER GET IT CEREAL INSTEAD OF SERIAL IT`S FUNNY WHY ARE`NT YOU LAUGHING

Oh great. It`s like the Chamber of Secrets scene where Ginny is possessed by Voldemort`s past self. Yay. (Not.) (Submitted by Axel Treehorn)

THAT HOG DOG THING IS VERY INAPPROTITE

Why doesn't the ghost just get rid Robbie, Dipper, Wendy, and Mabel? (Submitted by BillCipher5)

Speaking of Robbie, Where is he?! (Submitted by BillCipher5)

Why the heck is the ghost just spinning the stuff around?

THAT`S-Who cares anymore?

Wait, what was the booming voice from earlier? Is this like Chicken Little where they have a booming voice microphone on stand-by?

Wait, they died of heartattacks because of rap? WHAT?!

Oh god how horrifying…..

Still wondering where Robbie is…. (Submitted by BillCipher5)

Wait, So Robbie was in the ice box? (Insert Frozen joke here)

I like how Mabel says Smile Dip is evil and yet she eats when she watches Japanese Game Show on one of the games online, she eats the stuff.

In one shot Tampry is next to Nate or Lee but when Dipper enters the car Tampry is nowhere to be found… SHE`S A GHOST

**Sin Talley: 45**

**Punishment: Getting killed by a Cereal Killer**

**(YOU`RE STILL NOT LAUGHING)**


End file.
